Flipped Upside Down
by rawrcarey
Summary: Beatrice Prior has always had a good home life. So why would she want to leave them on choosing Day? But Daunless, the musical faction, is calling her name. My take on Divergent if Dauntless were a music faction. Told from Tris's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Divergent fan fiction for you guys. It's how I imagine the factions with Dauntless being music and performing arts. I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of the characters that seem recognized. No copyright intended.** _

* * *

"Beatrice," Caleb says softly when he enters my room this morning. "It's time to get is Choosing Day."

I groan softly as I sit up. Last night replays through my mind. _Divergent. _I still have no idea what that means. Tori wouldn't be the least bit helpful. With only two hours left, I still had no idea what faction I should be in. There's Erudite, for the curious. Candor, for the truthful. Dauntless, for the creative. Amity, for the peaceful. And lastly, there's Abnegation, for the selfless. That's where I've been living all my today. Today I plan on transferring factions. The problem is, to what?

Tori said I had equal personality for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I could still pick Candor or Amity, if I wanted t. But I don't really want to. I've been watching the Dauntless for years at school. So maybe that's where I belong. Maybe I deserve a creative lifestyle. Full of...I'm not sure.

It's like, at Dauntless, there are even more factions. The singers, dancers, musicians, writers, that sort of thing. What would I fit into? I'm not real sure i can do any of that. But I don't want to be factionless. Perhaps I'll just pick Erudite. That way I can just read and stuff. And no. I'd rather be factionless.

So here I am, back to stage one. I sigh. This is going to make an interesting day.

**LINEBREAK**

I look at my reflection in the bus mirror, and see a little girl dressed in grey. Even though I am sixteen, I look nothing like it. I have absolutely no curves whatsoever. Nothing fits me right. I am unattractive in every single way.

We turn the corner to head towards the ceremonial building we hold Choosing Day at. The building is white, red, blue, grey, and black. One color for one faction. I start mildly panicking inside because I still wasn't sure what faction I planned on picking. I sigh heavily as the bus jerks to a stop.

My mother gives me a worried look. "Are you okay, Beatrice? Are you nervous?"

"Not really," I say lightly, "I'm just excited."

"Excitement is self-pleasing, Beatrice. Keep your act together." My father says sternly.

I nod and we make our way inside the building. All the Abnegation take the stairs, to let the others use the elevator. It's really selfless to them, even though it's a minor thing. Once we reach floor 57, where we are supposed to be, my legs feel like they are going to cave in underneath me.

When we enter the room, I look around at everything I see. It's very beautiful and I love it. It's so pleasing to the eye. I smile and look around at the people. One of the Dauntless members is standing with the mix of kids, calming them down. When he looks up, his eyes meet mine, but only for a second. But it's enough to make me smile to myself.

Caleb and I walk towards the children section, our parents walking behind us. Caleb is sitting next to an Amity girl named Cheyanne Prion, and I am sitting next to a Dauntless boy named Uriah Puan. He is dressed in all black and has a tiny nose piercing. He looks kind of...cool.

Maybe I'll be cut out to be a Dauntless after all. I might get to meet the mysterious guy from earlier.

* * *

**So there it is. It's a preview chappie. Others will be 1,000 words. Five reviews and I'll update! Or Ten follows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided screw reviews. I like this story so I'm continuing it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, or Divervent itself. No copyright intended.**_

* * *

I sit down, waiting patiently for my name to be called. I watch other teenagers choose their factions and stand behind their chosen bowl. Finally the get to my brother, and I watch carefully, though I know he will pick Abnegation because of how selfless he is.

He gets up and walks over to the five bowls. The lady at the fronto says his mane and cuts his hand. He walks over to the bowls and without a hint of hesitation, let's his hand hang over the Erudite bowl. My mouth hangs down in shock. He looks at me and shrugs, as if to say sorry.

Then it's my turn. And it feels as if the world is spinning around. I get up and slowly make my way up to the women. She smiles at me proudly.

"Beatrice Prior," she says, cutting my hand with the knife. I walk over to the bowls and survey them. First is the Candor bowl. I am no cut out for Candor. I'm too untruthful. Next is Erudite. I cannot do that to my father, even though my brother did. I see Amity at the end and know that isn't my faction. I'm too rough. So here I stand, between the Dauntless bowl and the Abnegation bowl. I close my eyes and lift my hand up and let the blood poor out. I hear the sizzling of coals, and I stand behind the Dauntless bowl.

* * *

The Daunless run down the stait's, and I follow. I'm sort Of excite to be a part of their faction. Creativity sounds moving and fun. Maybe I can make something out of myself, become something (somebody) worth it.

We get into a limo and start riding towards the Dauntless compound. A Dauntless leader starts to speak.

"Hello. I'm Max. Welcome initiates of Dautless! I am not going to lie, becoming Dauntless is no easy thing. There are about twenty of you, and only ten of you will become Dauntless. And I'm sure that most of you don't even know what mini-faction you want to be in. Am I right?" People nod, including myself. "I thought so."

The car comes to a hault and we all get out, walking into te huge brick building that will be home for the next two weeks, and for sone of us, the rest of our lives. Their are paintings and sculptures everywhere. It's amazing. I smile at the singers that are stretching a note. Maybe I will belong here.

"I am Lauren, your instructor for the next day. I will be helping you figure out what you want your mini-faction to be. Then you will split up."

"What mini-faction are you?" an ex-Erudite asks. He has sheepish blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"I am three. Because, yes you can be at least three. I'm a dancer, a writer, and a pianist." We all nod in awe of eh blonde instructor. I'm beginning to be more amazed by this faction the more people talk.

For the rest of the day we are going through circuits. The first round, is the general area of mini-factions. Singing, dancing, art, writing, musician. My first general area is Dancing. In my group is the ex Erudite boy, and five Candors. One Candor girl, Christina, comes over to me when we are asked to pair up.

"Wanna be my partner?" She asks.

"Sure!" I said, excited that someone would pick me. We are just watching a basic step video and then imitating it. It's quite easy, and fun. The circuit leader says I'm a natural and I blush.

Next we move onto writing. All we have to do is write a poem about ourselves. Easy, right? Wrong. Writing is not something I'm good at. I cannot think of the right words to use, when to use a comma or a semicolon. It's all so confusing. English has too many rules.

Then there is art. I suck at this too. Even something as simple as drawing a person, I fail miserably. Christina, however, has excelled at everything we've done. She danced perfectly, always light on her feet. Her poem was so deep and thoughtful. And her picture goes into so much detail.

Next is singing. Something I'm sure I'm no good at. We have to sing the chorus of this song called _Sunset Somewhere_ by Megan and Liz. I have to go first.

_There ain't no beach in this town_

_Lately I've been dying just to get up off the ground _

_oh woah oh oh oh woah_

_Cause there's a sunset somewhere _

_and im stuck sitting here in nowhere _

_oh woah oh oh oh woah. _

My voice surprised me. It actually sounded okay. And that's what the leader says too. Except she worded it "Oh my gosh you are a natural!"

Lastly, but not least, is musician. Turns out I'm pretty good at reading she's music and what not. I can do it quicker than most of the others. The fact that I can do some of the things this faction wants me to do astounds me. I might make it here after all.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Huh? Well? Lol. Okay, so when the pick what mini-faction they want to be instructed on, then can pick two. Tris is definitely picking singer, but I'm going to let you guys choose her other one Should it be a musician or a dancer? then she will study under those two and pick her main focus in each for the rest of training. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_: _I do not own anything that seems recognizable unless said otherwise. No copyright intended. _**

* * *

I walk into the dorms that we will be staying in at Dauntless. They are painted black and have paintings from Dauntless artists on them. I pick a bottom bunk by a window and that only has one other bunk bed near it. Christina runs over to me and claims it, a smile forming on her face.

"You sounded so good in the singing circuit. That better be what you choose!" She exclaims, "And then we can both choose dancing! It will be fun. I'm choosing dancing and writing as my broader things. And yours should be dancing and singing!"

i smile at her enthusiasm and shrug my shoulders. I'm really not sure what I want to pick. Singing is definitely one of them but I can't decide between musician and dancing. I do have to admit that picking dancing with Christina would be fun, though. I sigh and plop down on my bed.

Soon, a chubby Candor boy (Al? Andy?) and the Erudite boy (Wesley? Will?) come And claim the bunks above ours. The Erudite has pale blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. He is tall and skinny. The Candor boy has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is plain in looks. Although, somehow, the look suits him.

"Hi," Erudite boy says, "I'm Will and this, here, is Al."

"I'm Chrisrina! And this is.." She looks at me "I don't know your name. That's ridiculous."

I pause for a minute. This is my chance to completely start over. To completely reinvent myself as someone else. Beatrice seemed so...Abnegation. I'm Dauntless now. "I'm Tris."

They all nod at me and smile. We have idle chit chat about the mini-factions before sloy drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Christina gets me up earlier than anyone else. I groan and flip over, my back facing her. It's barely dawn! Is she inhuman or something? I didn't even get up this early when I was in Abnegation.

"Tris," she says, "I brought you food. I also brought you a new outfit that screams 'Dauntless!'"

I flip towards her again, intrigued by the possibility of looking Dauntless. I sit up slowly and see Christina grinning while holding up a red tanktop with black polka dots and a pair of black mid-thigh shorts. She also holds up a pair of red sneakers. I nod enthusiastically and reach over to hug her. Instead of hugging me though, she shoves the outfit in my hand and points at the bathroom.

I get up and go change into the new clothes. They fit perfectly. I admire myself in my new clothes. Maybe a little too long for a former Abnegation girl, but I don't reay care. Former means used to be. I'm no longer Abnegation. I am Dauntless.

I open the door and Christina rushed in, carrying a bag with her. She plugs in what I recognize as a hair curler. I try to resist, but Christina doesn't listen. Then she pulls out a red colored pencil. She makes me sit on the toilet seat.

"This is called eyeliner. Usually you wear black or brown," she says, "But your outfit is calling red. Close your eyes and let me work the magic."

I do as she says, trusting her completely. The next half an hour is consisted of a lot of instructions and explanations and her demonstrsting. I look in the mirror when she's done and smile. I hear hushed voices from outside, meaning people are waking up. Luckily there is more than one bathroom in the dorms. Christina goes to work, attacking my hair with the curling iron.

* * *

We walk down to the training room to see Lauren with five people standing behind her. She smiles at us all.

"Goodmorning," she says happily, "Today you will choose broad subjects and then inner subjects. These here are going to be your trainers for the next couple of days. With musicians we have Eric, dancers is Amy, writers have Jenna, artists have Jerod, and singers have Four."

That's when I notice him. Four. He is breath-taking. He has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and something about him is drawing me in. His eyes meet mine for a split second and then they flicker away, but I still find myself wanting more.

"Get in a line!" Lauren's exclaims. We make a single-filed line and she calls us out name by name. I pay attention when Will gets called up.

"Will" Lauren says.

He gets up and stands by her before saying the words everyone else before him said.

"As a future member of the dauntless compound, I understand I must pick two M.F.s." he says calmly. Now he must choose his two mini factions. "For my M.F.s, I choose Writing with Jenna and singing with Four." he goes and sits back down. Then it is Christina's turn.

"I choose Writing with Jenna and Dancing with Amy."

Al's next.

"I choose Dancing with Amy and Music with Eric."

Then Lauren calls out my name and I stand up, my hands shaking as I make my way to the front. All eyes are on me.

"As a future member of the Dauntless compound, I understand I must pick two M.F.s. For my M.F.s, I choose Singing with Four and Dancing with Amy."

Everyone else picks their assigned mini factions and I sit down. Calm. Until my eye's meet Four's again. Then I feel the entire circus wind up in my stomach. He lets them linger a little bit before moving his glance to the floor. I stare at Lauren and sigh.

Stupid good looking Four.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**next chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything recognizable. No copyright intended. **

* * *

Once everyone is done picking out their M.F.s,we break up into groups. Only one M.F. meets at a time. First is writing with Jenna. Christina and Will say goodbye to Al and I. All of the initiates head down to the cafeteria. There is a wide variety of breakfast foods set up. they're are eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and so much more. i feel my stomach grumble, ready to taste all this food I never got to have in Abnegation.

Al follows me. i feel a little uncomfortable walking around with him. he looks at me funky. Like I'm a pieve of mean that he wants to devour in one sitting. It makes me squirm. He acts like he's all that. I don't like it.

"So, Tris," he says plopping down next to me, "How are you liking the compound?"

"It's cool," I mutter. He grins at me and scoots a little but closer. He is arrogant and rude. How on earth can people deal with him? I feel bad for thinking about him this way, but its still true.i can't help but feel disgust when I look at him. We eat in silence.

"Next! Singers with Four!" Lauren shouts. I take another sip of orange juice, tell Al bye, and run off to the singing room. I enter and see only a handful of initiates. There's two Candor's and an Erudite. That's it.

"Hello," Four said, walking out of his office, "I'm Four, your instructor. Let's get started, shall we?"

We all take seats at a long table. I'm sitting next to the Erudite. She's pretty. She's got long red hair and bright blue eyes. I wish I looked like her. Four turns on his computer and the giant Premethean Board at the front of the room. Once it louds, a picture of a microphone appears.

"Training is simple. We basically sing and critique each other. But, you have got to be brave enough to sing in front of the others, and hear their true opinions. So, while it's simple, it's not easy." he says.

I understand what he is saying. It wouldn't be Dauntless if training were easy. It wouldn't even be life. Nothing is handed to you on a silver platter. Even air comes at the price of misery.

"Here's the first song you guy will be learning," he says, passing out a music sheet. I look at the title of the song. _Brave_ by Sarah Barellis. I wasn't familiar with the song, so I better look at it well.

"First up is Sami," Four says. Sami (it's a girl) has really long dark brown hair an big doe eyes. She's petite, but has the slight curves I dream to have. All in all, I find myself envying her. I know envy is a child's game, but I don't care.

"Sing the first verse. Peter, you will sing the chorus the first time around, Tris will be singing the second verse and Drew will be singing the chorus the second time around. Then you all together. Go Sami."

The music starts up, the tune is catchy.

_Sami:_

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Peter:_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

Then it's my turn. I take a deep breath, the lyrics are approaching, and they're coming at me fast. I don't let my mind think of anything but the music as I start the next verse.

Me:

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

Drew finishes his part and we all continue the song together, just as Four instructed. I see Four staring at me and I slightly smile to myself. Dauntless just keeps giving me more and more surprises.

* * *

**There ya go. I know it's kind of late. But...oh well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I'm in a _much _better mood than I was in the last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Also! If you read, or would like to read, my story Love At First Gunshot, I updated the last chapter. There is a contest going on. So...check it out!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Divergent. No copyright intended. **_

* * *

Four speaks to us a little but about pitch before it's time to dismiss. The next hour is leisure time. I go find Christina, Will, and Al. They are all sitting at a table munching on something.

"Hey guys," I say, plopping down next to Christina, "Whatcha eating?"

Christina gaped at me. "Seriously?! You've never had this before?!" I shake my head. "It's called cake. Eat mine."

I accept the "cake". Christina gets up to go get herself another piece. I look at the food suspiciously, wondering what it will taste like. I take my, well Christina's, fork and grab a tiny bite of it. And I swear, if such a thing as Heaven exists, this is it. I am addicted.

"So, Tris," Will says as Christina sits down, "How did you like singing?" **(So, like, I totally forgot that Will chose singing. Um..change of plans. Now he is in dancing with the rest of them.)**

"It was fun," I reply, taking antler bite of cake, "The instructor handed us some sheet music and we had to sing to it. It was really simple. Then he lectured us on pitch for the rest of the class. How was writing?"

"It was cool!" ChristIna replies excitedly. Will nods in agreement.

"It was," he says, "We had to write a short story on these three things the instructor had written on the board. Then we read them out loud and she gave us constructive criticism."

The four of us continue to talk about the classes until our hour is up. I throw away my plate as the musicians are called into the room. Al says goodbye, his eyes lingering on me for a second more. He makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. I don't know what it is about him, though. He just creeps me out.

I see Four walk into the cafeteria and I smile. I don't know what it is about him, but he has a magnetic pull on me that I just can't deny.

**SO WE HAVE A REALLY BIG TIME LAPSE OF TWO MONTHS HERE. CLASSES ARE ALMOST DONE. **

"And that, class, is your final exam," Four says. I gape.

Our final exam is a talent show. It's like that for every M.F. Writers read a piece, singers have to sing an original song, dancers do their own choreography, musicians play an original, and artists show off their skills. You must perform for your two M.F.s. I was going to die.

Writing a song would kill me. I had no inspiration what-so-ever. I could write on my creepy stalker, Al. No. I could write about friendship with Will and Christina. No. I could write about my totally hot instructor. No. There was no suitable topic for my original song. On top of that, we only have two weeks.

"Class, dismissed," I got up, "Tris, can you stay back a second?"

I sit back down and watch everyone else leave. I pull my shirt down a little more. It's a plain red tank top, nothing special. Four walks over to me and sits backwards on the chair in front of me.

"You looked nervous," he observed, "About your exam."

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? I have two weeks to write a song. I don't have any inspiration. This stinks."

He laughed. At me. How on earth was this funny? I was going to fail my exam, get a low rank, and no job. I was going through complete and utter hell. And this guy had the nerve to laugh at me. Uh, no. That is not happening.

"Shut up. It's not funny." he kept laughing. "Shut up!"

He put on a very serious face, but it was obviously a fake. I shook my head and got up, not wanting to be made fun of today. I didn't have the mood for it. I grabbed my jean jacket and heade for the door. I opened it up but it got pushed closed.

"Wait," Four breathed. I turned around and he was inches from my face. At this angle I could see every freckle that marked his skin. I could see the deep blue of his eyes, and the slight imperfection in his teeth. He never looked more real, more beautiful. His hand slid down the door onto my shoulder. I shivered at his touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I'm not sure why he did though. We were alone. But his whisper was so sexy that I wanted him to talk to me that way all the time.

"It's okay," I whispered back.

I could feel his breath on my face. It sent slight chills through me. Then I saw him staring at me. I looked back up into his gorgeous eyes. Suddenly, I felt insecure. My hair was dry and thin, my eyes were huge and ugly. I had the body of an eleven year old. Yet, here I stand with a way-out-of-my-league man. And all he can do is stare.

Then he starts to lean in. And I swear, my heart lept out of my shirt.

* * *

**So...thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You will all hate me. Just saying. But I love you guys!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. No copyright intended. **_

* * *

His face is getting closer. Then, as if I was imagining it all he's leaning back.

"Just write about something close to your heart," he says as he opens the door for me and signals for me to leave. I nod and leave. I was so sure he was going to kiss me. So. Flipping. Sure.

I walk out to the cafeteria and sit with Christina, Will, and Al. Christina and Will are playfully stabbing each other with their forks and Al's writing something down on sheet music. I steal a bite of Christina's cake. She glares at me before returning to her fork war with Will. Something strange was going on between them, but I kind of Understood it.

I pulled out a notebook and pen, trying to think of any song lyrics that came to mind. However, nothing seemed to pop up. I groaned in frustration.

"Hey," Will said, "Tris, are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? No. I don't have any ideas for a song."

"Ah!" Christina screams, "I've got the perfect idea. So, here's the plan,"

I listen to every word she has to say and my smile gets wider and wider at it. It's the best idea I've ever heard. Christina is a real genius. Will and Al seem to agree with me. Final exams don't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

**(Uh, so input Cinna from Hunger Games here because he's great with fashion)**

"Cinna, we need your help," Christina and I say at the same time. We show Cinna the plans for my dress and hers. He nods and asks if it's for Final Exams.

"Yes," I say, "Can you do it?"

"The real question: Will you do it? Because I can. And for you girls, anything. Plus, this idea is so amazing. It's genius. Which one of you came up with it? Christina?"

"Actually, no," Christina says, smiling, "Tris came up with it. It's brilliant, isn't it? Im so proud of her."

Cinna nods and tells us to pick up the dresses in a week, two days before Final Exams. Next, we head over to the band room, to rehearse.

* * *

"Does everyone know what they're writing about for Final Exams next week?" Four asks, looking around, his eyes landing on me. Everyone nods. "Does anyone want to share?"

Sami shoots her hand up. Four calls on her and she stands up.

"I'm writing about having a bad day."

Four raises his eyebrows, but nods.

Nobody else shares and idea.

* * *

"First up, from the M.F. Of Singing, is Sami!" Lauren announces into the microphone. All the Dauntless are here. I'm nervous. Final exams mean so much to me. I want to make it through. I have to.

A beat starts to play. Sami starts to sing.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_

_Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days _

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no_

_Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself_

_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_I just wanna fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch _

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself_

_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_

I clap. She was really good. I definitely have to push myself up on stage.

"Next, performing as a group, Tris from Singing, Christina, from Dancing, Al from music, and Will from Dancing."

i get up, nervous as hell.

* * *

**So obviously, I have a song for Tris to sing. However, I need a song for Peter to sing. Any ideas? Sorry for **

**1) waiting so long to update. I have no excuse. I just didn't want to. **

**2) this chapter was jumpy. But I can't wait for you guys to see tris'a performance. Or read it anyways. After the next chapter, links for the dresses will be up on my profile. Bye guys! I love you. **


End file.
